The Ghast Family
by DiverseFandoms
Summary: In the town of Deadwood, myths and creepypastas come alive. A dangerous town, to say the least. But what happens when those creepypastas become a family and live together? A huge mess, that's what!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

These days, people say that there's no such thing as normal. And in a way, they're right. Normal is hard to come across this days. But how far does it have to go for things to become weird? At the town of Deadwood, things are far from normal, to say the least.

In that town, myths run wild. If you enter the woods, you might spy a wild Sasquatch walking around the tree filled area. Or you could run into the Chupacabra. If you ever decide to visit the area (though I wonder why you'd ever want to) I advise trying to avoid that little fellow at all costs.

Go to the beach, and you might notice a wild sea monster swimming around. Don't worry, she's friendly. Others are not though. The Antiguan Giant, for example. Of course he can only be found in the far depths of the dark blue waters of lake Eerie, and only in that lake.

But our story does not start there. Instead let's hop to a small house on the outside of town. On the outside it looks like a fairly normal house. A two story house with white walls and light gray shingles. A few trees decorate the barren yard, a classic tire swing hanging down from one of their branches. The backyard leads straight to the woods, a dark, grim, and deadly area (Hence the town's name Deadwoods).

What family would ever want to live next to a place where people die? Why none other than the Ghast family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack! Give me my teddy back!" A young girl about eight years old whines jumping up and down trying to reach the bear the older teen had been holding just out of her reach. Her curly brown hair bouncing wildly across her face.

The teen, also known as Jack, laughs evilly only holding the toy higher. "Only if you can reach it," he jeers. The young girl looks up at him sadly, her emerald eyes full of a red colored liquid, finally admitting defeat. But Jack wasn't done, not yet at least.

Reaching into the pocket of his snow white hoodie, he pulls out the silver knife he always keeps on him. He holds it up to the teddy bear, spinning it tauntly over the bear's plush heart.

"No!" she exclaims, jumping up weakly one last time before breaking into crimson tears.

"Sally don't cry! You know Slendy hates it when you cry! You know blood always stains the carpet!" Jack pleads dropping the knife and handing the young girl back her stuffed animal. She looks up at him sadly, her eyes now flowing with blood. Not sure whether to trust him quite yet, she just stares blankly. The raven haired teen makes a small gesture of kindness, giving Sally all the proof she needed that Jack wasn't joking.

She wipes her eyes with the sleeve of her baby pink dress. Sally grabs the teddy lovingly, pulling it into a tight hug before dashing off with a small squeal. The young girl knows that once she puts her guard down Jack could possibly steal her bear once again, and wouldn't be so easy on her then.

"What was that?" a young boy around twelve years of age with messy blonde hair yawns. The ruckus had managed to wake him up from his nap. He looks up at Jack then at the small drops of blood on the gray carpet, immediately catching onto what had happened only seconds prior to his entrance. He groans, turning back around to enter his room. "I swear if those two get into another fight I'm going to lose it," he mumbles inaudibly to himself.

"Kids, don't you have the first day of school tomorrow?" a deep voice calls from downstairs, making all three of the children jump, especially Sally who was trying to wipe away the dried blood tears that had left a line down her rosy cheeks.

"Sorry Slendy!" they all call back in perfect unison. Clearly this wasn't the first time they'd gotten in trouble.

With a weary sigh, Jack returns to his room, picking up his lucky knife in the process. He makes sure to lock the door behind him, just in case Sally tried to decorate his usually black and white room with pink.

Jumping onto the bed with a quiet thud. Jack slowly drifts off to sleep thinking about what tomorrow could possibly bring. The blonde, Ben, on the other hand, had different plans. Turning off all the lights in his room and setting his television's brightness to the dimmest it could get, he picks up his favorite cartridge of Majora's Mask out and inserting it into his Nintendo 64. Grabbing a dark green beanbag and dragging it in front of his television, Ben sits down with a soft poof. He turns on the game, creating a new save and naming his character BEN. He always named Link the same thing, took the same paths, reset the same days. But the boy didn't mind, he never grew bored of it.

Originally, he only planned to stay up for another hour before going to sleep. Not exactly how things worked out. The black eyed boy lost track of time while he was engaged in his game, and ended up staying up much much later than intended. Right when he reached Majora's fight, he heard Slender's alarm clock beeping. He thought Jack had just noticed he was awake and was pranking him, but when he looked at his own clock it read 4:30.

"Crap!" he whispers to himself quickly turning off his television and gaming system. Trying not to make much noise, the blonde boy runs to his bed tucking himself under the covers without even bothering to put some pajamas on.

Ben hoped that the nap he took earlier and the one hour of sleep he could get right now would do, but he can never be sure. That's what weird in his family, (even more weird than legends come to life) sometimes they need eight hours of sleep, sometimes two, sometimes twelve, and other times none. Ben hoped that it was a two hour night.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later, both of the boys are up and eating their breakfast letting the youngest child sleep, because she always hates waking up any earlier than seven.

"Ben, you look a little tired," Slender remarks as Ben silently eats his cereal staring at the wall blankly.

"Didn't have the best sleep last night," the blonde yawns stretching his arms over his head.

Jack chuckles silently to himself. _Maybe he did see me while I was playing game._ Ben thinks. No matter, he had plenty of things he could use against Jack if he threatened to tell. Like when they first met Sally. Jack's usually the tough dude that usually hides any caring emotions, but when they ran into Sally he immediately took her in as a little sister. _They still act like brother and sister._ Ben chuckles quietly at this thought.

Jack casts the boy a confused glare before shrugging it off and going back to his waffles. "What school are we going to this year?" Jack says in a monotone voice. Every time something goes bad, they move districts just in case anyone catches on. Like last year, Ben drowned two teens who had been picking on Sally because of her size. The year before that, Jack had gotten in a huge fight with his teacher, who gave him a suspension for 'talking back'. A normal teen would just go back into his room to cool off, but not Jack. Instead he ended up stabbing five kids and that very same teacher. Jack was actually really surprised when no one suspected him for the murder of the teacher.

"Wyrmeun High, Middle, and Elementary," Slender says making some pancakes for Sally, who was going to wake up soon.

"All in one building?" Jack whistles. "That's a new one."

"I have to agree with Jack on this, it's a new concept for sure." Ben nods agreeingly.

About ten minutes later, Sally's alarm clock beeps. "Urgh..." she mumbles sleepily. Her eyes still closed, she feels around her nightstand for her alarm. The young brunette finally finds it, unplugging the clock by throwing it at the wall.

Downstairs, Slender hears a loud thump coming from Sally's room. He sighs wearily, knowing that next time he went out he was going to need to buy a new alarm. The young girl walks down to eat breakfast about five minutes later, with tangled hair and a sleepy smile.

"Morning Sally," the family says, Slendy setting down her pancakes in her usual seat.

"Hmmm thanks..." she mumbles quietly taking a seat. She looks down at her seat cushion trying to get up and grab a glass of orange juice, but something holds her down. Ben notices the young girl struggling and shoots her a confused look.

She shrugs uneasily, trying to get up once again with no prevail. Jack holds back a laugh, clearly not innocent in the slightest. But then again, Jack is never innocent. Sally pulls at her bubble gum colored skirt, trying to pull it free from the cushion.

"Jack put glue on my seat!" she exclaims suddenly. Ben nods, he suspected Jack was up to no good again.

"I did not!" Jack argues, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table knocking over his glass of milk. Ben slowly lifts up his own glass and plate, knowing that something bad was heating up.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me," Ben sighs calmly walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, placing himself on the couch and turning on the TV. Unknowing to the rest of his family, he could have continued to sit down in the kitchen no problem, but the young boy just wanted to watch some TV before school started.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Then explain why I'm glued to this chair!" Sally demands squirming in her seat, demonstrating the fact she really can't get out.

"I don't know! It wasn't me though! Explain this, when would I have had the time to do that?" he retorts, leaving Sally in a dead end.

"This morning when Ben was still asleep and I went out to ward off Smile Dog, you know how bad dreams can get when he's around." Slender speaks up earning a murderous glare from Jack.

"See! You don't even have an alibi!" Sally says with a confident grin on her young face.

Jack mutters a curse under his breath, low enough that Sally can't hear. "So what if I did do it? It was her fault for being so annoying!"

"My fault? You're just a big, mean bully!" she huffs angrily crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's enough from you two. Jack, go join Ben in the living room and try to calm down. No killing anyone at school, it's only the first day. Sally go brush your hair, no smashing the mirror this time," Slender orders. The two kids shoot menacing glares at each other before walking off in their separate directions.

"Slender broke you two up again huh?" Ben asks as Jack walks into the room.

"Yep. Sometimes I wish I could just make her go to sleep already!" the black haired teen exclaims angrily, pulling out his knife.

"You know, I wouldn't take that to school if I were you," Ben warns, but Jack only laughs in response.

After noticing the younger boy's seriousness, he stops his laughter. "Wait, you're not joking? Ben, I've taken this to school for as long as I can remember! Why should I stop now?"

Ben sighs. "Because I've heard rumors about this school. Rumors that could get us into some major trouble."

"And by that you mean..." Jack trails off, still not getting the picture Ben was trying to show him.

"The students of Wyrmeun are known to be hunters," Ben finally says, making Jack's red eyes widen. Hunters are people who hunt the paranormal. They usually don't kill their 'scientific discoveries', but those who are captured by them wished the hunters did kill.

"But Slender wouldn't have... that's too risky!"

"That's a major understatement Jack. But it's the only school in this district he could get us into, and I don't know about you but I'm not too fond of moving again. You and Sally in a tight space for more than ten minutes is never a good thing," the blonde explains running his fingers through his hair. "Anyways, have you seen my beanies? I can't find any of them!"

Jack remembers having stolen them that morning, but knew it was better (and funnier) not to tell him. Ben has worn a jade green beanie ever since his story was made, and he hasn't gone a day without one. But that streak will soon be over if he isn't able to find where Jack hid them.

"You stole them didn't you?" Ben suddenly says after a long minute of thinking. Jack smiles mischievously, but makes no effort in telling the boy where he put them. Ben glares at the teen one more time before running out of the room and into the laundry. He had a hunch they were in there somewhere, if only he could pinpoint their exact location...

"What's he going to do next? Steal my gaming systems? I am so paying him back for this." Ben sees a suspicious stack of pink dresses, but the top half is messy and almost collapsing. Slender would have never done such a sloppy job at putting things away. He's usually such a tidy person.

Carefully removing the stack of pink, Ben finds three of his beanies hidden in between the clothes, which would be enough for now. He put it on, adjusting it so it's perfect. Looking in the mirror behind the closet door he smiles, noticing that his usual black had glimmers of hope. A new start, a dangerous one, but still new. He gave a confident smile before shutting the door, praying that he won't be known as the nerd who spends all of his time in front of a screen anymore.

* * *

"Kids! It's time to go!" Slender calls from the kitchen. The three kids grab their bags, Jack grabs his white one, Sally her pink, and Ben his yellow and black one. They step outside into the brisk morning air, definitely not looking forward to what lay ahead.


End file.
